Wreck it salvation revised edition
by Agent BM
Summary: This is a revised version of wreck it salvation. when a new game gets plugged in, Vanellope wants to see it, but everyone tells her not to. when she sneaks out to see the game, it turns out to be more than she can handle
1. Chapter 1

**Wreck it Salvation Revised Edition**

**I don't own terminator or wreck it ralph**

**Hello everybody, I know I already made this story, but I read the story again and I wasn't completely satisfied with it, so I'm revising it. I hope you enjoy and please review.**

**Ch. 1**

Sugar rush has been unplugged for a week to get repaired, which meant that everyone there had a whole week off. They were all staying in fix it Felix Jr. Vanellope was glad that she had some time off but she missed racing around the candy track beating everyone. She was now in tappers drinking all the root beer she could afford when a new face walked in and sat down next to her

"Hey tapper, 2 large root beers" said the stranger

"Coming right up sir" said Tapper as he brought 2 root beers to the table

"Hey Mr." said Vanellope

"Hey Kid" said the stranger

"What's your name?" asked Vanellope

"My name's Connor, John Connor. I'm the prophesized leader of the human resistance against Skynet in the game terminator salvation"

"What's Skynet?" asked Vanellope

"That's not something you should know kid. So who are you and what game are you from kid?" asked John as he chugged down his root beers

"I'm president Vanellope Von Schweets, and I'm the ruler of sugar rush" said Vanellope

"What kind of game is sugar rush because I didn't see it on my way here?" asked John

"It's a racing game, I've been unplugged for a week to get repaired so I'm just hanging out here and staying at my friend Ralph's" said Vanellope

"Good for you kid. Well I'd better be heading back to my game" said John

"Your game sounds interesting, can I see it?" asked Vanellope

"Sorry kid, it's too dangerous" said John

"Come on, I won't be in there long, it's just a little peak" said Vanellope

"Sorry kid, but no means no" said John as he got out of his seat and walked out

"Nothing's too dangerous for me, and I'm going to see that game" said Vanellope

She left the bar and began to run around game central station. She spotted John entering one of the games and began to follow him when she ran into Ralph as he was exiting pacman

"Hey stinkbrain" said Vanellope

"Hey princess dirty hair, where're you heading in such a hurry?" asked Ralph

"That's president to you, and I was about to check out the new game that was plugged in" said Vanellope

"You mean that terminator game, forget it, I knew another terminator game many years ago and I almost got killed from it. I don't want you to go through what I did" said Ralph

"Come on Ralph, I won't be long" said Vanellope

"Forget it, you're coming home with me now" said Ralph as he picked Vanellope up and dragged her back to his game

"Oh man, this stinks" said Vanellope


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Vanellope woke up early the next morning to see the new game. She put on her hoodie, shoes and skirt and snuck out quietly from Ralph's house and over to game central station. She glitched herself over to terminator salvation and boarded the train

The train brought her into an old abandoned city filled with broken cars and trash and debris. She passed destroyed machines that had rubber skin on their faces

"Not the kind of game I was expecting" said Vanellope trying to be brave

She began to wander off into the city. She found dead bodies on the ground and she began to get scared. She turned around and saw a convoy of trucks heading towards her. A soldier stepped out of one of the trucks and asked her "Are you okay kid?"

"Yeah I'm okay, but where am I?" asked Vanellope

"You're in the ruins of Los Angeles kid. Are you even from this game because you're not dressed like someone from here?" asked the soldier

"What makes you think I'm not from here?" asked Vanellope

"You're much cleaner than you should be, you're wearing a candy wrapper for a skirt, and you have what appears to be candy in your hair" said the soldier

"Oh" said Vanellope

"You're not from here are you?" asked the soldier

"Well no but-

"Then why are you in here?" asked the soldier

"I just wanted to see the game" said Vanellope

"Well you've seen it, now get out before you get hurt" said the soldier

"Okay but can you give me a ride, I kind of forgot where the exit was" said Vanellope

"Fine, get in the truck" said the soldier

Vanellope got in the truck with a bunch of civilians and the truck started to move again. A few minutes she heard something, it sounded like jet engines

"What's that sound?" asked Vanellope

"Oh no, not now" said a civilian

"What is it?" asked Vanellope

"They're back" said another civilian

"Who's back?" asked Vanellope

"The machines, everyone get down" yelled a soldier

The soldier began to shoot at something but he was quickly shot. A t-600 threw him out and aimed its gun at everyone in the truck. A soldier behind it shot it and it fell to pieces.

"Everyone out now" yelled the soldier

Vanellope grabbed the fallen soldiers gun because she knew she would need it to survive this threat. She saw a car being chased by an HK coming right towards her. She jumped out of the way and the car crashed into the truck and exploded in flames. 2 machines walked through the fire and towards Vanellope. She shot them and 3 machines walked through the fire. She shot 2 of them but she couldn't shoot the 3rd fast enough and it punched her into a wall.

Vanellope was in deep pain but she couldn't give up. She shot the machine and got up. She turned around and faced a t-1 terminator. Before it could shoot Vanellope glitched herself on it and shot the eyes on its head. Vanellope knew only 1 thing now, it was going to be a long day. She just hoped Ralph didn't find out about this


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Vanellope and all the humans were led down into the sewers to escape the machines

"Yuck, it smells like bad tuna down here" said Vanellope clutching her nose

"Sorry" said a civilian

John came down the steps

"Don't worry everyone, we will get you to the safehouse. Nothing will go-

John noticed Vanellope in the crowd

"You again" shouted John "I thought I told you to stay away from here, it's too dangerous"

"I've been trapped in my game for 15 years, I'm very curious" said Vanellope

"Well looks like curiosity almost killed you" said John

"What are those things, and what is that stuff on their faces?" asked Vanellope

"Terminators, t-600's. early prototype units designed to blend in and kill us from our hideouts. Unfortunately their rubber skin is easy to spot. We're lucky we can see them now. When Skynet makes the 800's they'll have real human skin" said John

"Oh not this again, connor, there's no such thing as an 800" said a soldier

"What's an 800?" asked Vanellope

"When I was a kid a t-1000 was sent to kill me and my mother, my future self sent an 800 back in time to protect us. We altered the timeline from when this war started. When I was 23 an 850 was sent to protect me. He sacrificed himself to make sure I'm still here today" said John

"Don't listen to him kid, he's just crazy" said a soldier

"No I'm not, when the 800's come out you'll see I'm not crazy" shouted John

"I still have one more question, what's Skynet?" asked Vanellope as she started walking through the sewers with everyone else

"Our enemy, it was created to protect us, but now it's trying to destroy us. You mistakenly led them right to us. Skynet built the machines and started this war. It started with a nuclear strike and here we are now, 14 years later" said John

"I'm sorry I led them to you" said Vanellope feeling sorry for herself

"It's okay kid, it wasn't your fault. Right now we need to get to the safe house, and then we need to get you out of here." Said John

The group reached an opening and the machines started shooting

"This will take a while" said John before he and his men began shooting


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Ralph was now waking up. It was 10 am and he was hungry. He went out to his living room and expected Vanellope to be sleeping in, she wasn't. the door was open a little bit and there were footprints in the ground that were the size of Vanellope's shoes. He looked at the game's screen over towards T4, he saw Vanellope fighting with the resistance, and she was hurt bad.

"Why that darn kid" shouted Ralph to himself

Felix came out of the building

"Morning Ralph, what's up?" asked Felix

"I need to head down to T4 to get Vanellope" said Ralph angrily

"What's she doing there?" asked Felix

Ralph grabbed Felix and held him up, he could see Vanellope hurt real bad but yet she still continued to fight

"Oh my land. I wish I could help you but I have to fix some broken pipes" said Felix

"That's alright, you don't belong in that game anyway" said Ralph before rushing towards the train

The train moved slowly into game central station. When the train stopped he ran towards the game terminator salvation. He boarded that game's train and went inside.

He looked around and heard gunfire. He saw a transport ship dropping off a big robot and could hear a little girl scream, it was Vanellope

"Me and that kid are going to have a big talk when this is over" said Ralph angrily to himself before running off in the direction of the battle


End file.
